Kirari, Sailor Dream
by TheWhitneyChanzXD
Summary: This is a role play me and my friend started to do one day. There may be some slight swearing, so if you don't like swearing, read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

In a large star near the moon kingdom, lies the Hoshina kingdom. Ruled by twins Hana and Kumi, both at the age of 15, this kingdom was at peace, until war came, for there was an enemy kingdom that lived on a comet that passed by this kingdom.

They wanted a still kingdom, one that didn't move. So they intended to take over the Hoshina kingdom for themselves. War broke out and many lives were lost. The worst part was, it was the night of Hana's engagement. The two sisters watched the war from the balcony of their castle

"Oh Kimi. This is horrible!" Hana cried, tears flowing down her face.

"What are we going to do know? There's no more hope." Kimi put her hands on her face crying

Hana looked at her sister sadly. "Our powers. If we use them right, we can send everyone to the future. Thus, ending the war." She explained, wiping away a tear.

"Yes, but it is very dangerous. We could endanger our lives if we don't use our powers correctly. We only discovered our powers last year, and are still in training." Kimi explained.

Hana looked away. "Yes, I know. Also, endangering me and my husband's relationship. But, what other choice do we have?!"

"Yes, if we don't do anything, we will surely die. This is our only chance." Kimiko sighed.

The two joined hands and closed eyes. Two marks appeared on their foreheads. A heart on Hana's and a star on Kimi's. "I call upon the power of dreams! To give me the strength to succeed!"

"I call upon the power of the Heavens! To give me strength to succeed!"

A sphere of energy appeared between the two of them, causing them to grow weak. They both opened their eyes and shouted: "NOW! WE WILL TRANSPORT EVERYONE TO A PEACEFUL AND DISTANT TIME!"

Everything turned bright white, and then everything vanished, everyone's bodies were disappearing slowly.

Kimi and Hana held eachother's hands crying with a smile

"We did it, sister. The war has ended. Everyone is safe." Hana said

"Good-bye for now sister.I'll see you in the future.." Kimi smiled

Hana smiled back. "I will be waiting. Though I won't remember, goodbye Kimi-oneechan." Then everything was gone.

1,000 years has passed. The two sisters have been living with each other's step-parents. Kimi has her real Mother, and Hana, has her real Father. Together, the parents married, and they were step-sisters.

Today was their first day living in the same house. Hanako was in her room, when Kimiko came in. "Hey Kimi-san. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"o-oh no thanks. I'm excited i'm going to be sisters with my best friend." Kimi smiled

Hanako smiled. "Me too. You hungry at all?"

"Well. Maybe just a little. Wanna go to a restaraunt and get something there?"

"Sure. How about MacDonalds and we can get a burger?" Hanako asked.

"Okee," Kimi-san winked

Hanako laughed with glee and Kimi joined in. She hoisted herself off of her bed and walked into the living room with Kimi at her side.

"Mama, we're going to get something to eat!" Kimi yelled

"Don't stay out to long!" Her mom yelled back.

"Yes, mama!" Kimi and Hana walked to the door

The two walked down the street and to their matching bikes. Hana had a pink one and Kimi had a white one.

They hopped on their bikes and began to rude down the block, enjoying the wind blowing in their faces. When they arrived, they parked their bikes outside and walked in.

"Hello, may I take your order?" An employee asked." "Oh, uh. I'll take a double cheesburger, with small fries and sprite." Kimi pointed at the menu squinting her eyes

"Uh, same as hers, except with medium fries." Hana replied.

"alright, that'll be 7.95

Hana pulled out a floral wallet and fished in there for a 10 dollar bill. She smiled and handed the bill to the cashier. "Here you go, my good man." She said.

"Here's your change. And here is your order." He pulled out a tray of food and handed the change to Hana.

"Thank you sir." Hana said. She turned around and lead Kimi to a table. The cashier turned around and spoke into the headphones he wore. "I found them. Send the youma."

"I got a crush alert.." Kimi blushed

Hana sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Him." Kimi pointed to a guy with black hair that is swerved in his face. He is quietly on his phone

Hana blushed. "He is cute. But, he seems familiar...somehow..." Her voice trailed away as she looked away.

"I know..But I saw him first." Kimi pointed her finger.

"Hey look, there is another cute guy by him. Wonder if that's his friend." We should introduce each other. Want to?" Kimi-chan squealed

"Pfft. Nah. I want the other guy." Hana replied. When she said this, a loud crash was heard. A shockwave spread throughout the room and threw everyone to the ground. Hana and Kimi embraced each other and tried to protect each other. "KIMI-CHAN!"

"Ngh!..sigh.." Kimi fainted

"Kimi-chan! No! Please wake up!" Hana exclaimed as she shook her repeatedly.

Kimi didn't respond. The two boys came over.

"Hey, is she ok?" One of them said. Hana nodded. "She just fainted. What the hell was that tremor?!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, a large humanoid creature appeared. "Prepare to die humans!" It shouted.

"Who Are you?"" The boys screamed

"You'll find out soon enough, when we conquor your planet!" The cashier laughed, his form changing with a cape over him and his black hair now blonde.

Hana turned from them and looked down at her unconscious sister. "I don't care what you do to us. Nor what you will do to this planet." She said , with eyes in a shroud. She then looked up with a furious look in her eyes. "But I will never forgive you for harming my sister!" A figure began to glow on Hana's forehead and on Kimi's as well.

Kimi starts to wake up. "Ngh..what..happened?"

The two were surrounded in a blinding light and were somehow naked!

"What?! What is this?!" Hana shrieked.

Kimi held her hands looking at them at awe. "This...?"

"I have been waiting a long time for this." A young female voice said. The sisters looked up to see a small, yellow clothes fairy flying down to them. "My name is Solaria. In another life, I was your teacher." The fairy said. Hana turned to Kimi. "You getting this Kimi?"

"Heck no. I must be dreaming." Kimi-chan closed her eyes shut

"This isn't a dream Kimiko." Solaria said.

"Am I dead?" Kimi-chan asked

"No. You have just awakened your powers as a Senshi, thanks to Hanako here." Solaria replied. Hana's eyes widened. "All I was thinking about was about saving Kimi. Wow."

"A sister's care for eachother is truly powerful. When they risk eachother's life, that is when they truly care for eachother. That is what awakened you." Solaria replied

"Anyways, in order to defeat that youma, you will need these." Two pendants with a heart and star insignia floated down from above and into Hana and Kimi's hands.

"What are these?" Hana asked.

"These are your pendants. The marking on your head are your insignia. The heart for caring, and dreams. And the star, for courage, and the heavens. This will allow you to transform. Kimi-chan, you wave your hand over the pendant and shout "Celestial Power Make-up!"

"And you Hana-chan, wave your hand over your pendant and shout 'Dream Power Make-Up!'" The sisters waved their hands over the pendants, causing them to open.

Hana closed her eyes and shouted: "DREAM POWER!"

Kimi shouted "CELESTIAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" They both screamed as they joined hands.

Sparkles fell around them and covered their skin. A ribbon seemed to emerge from their pendants and wrapped around their bodies to form a leotard. The ribbon wrapped around Hana's arms, creating golden cuffs, while Kimi's arms had silver cuffs. The ribbon wrapped around their legs and created purple boots for Hana and white heels for Kimi. A white skirt with purple and green edges appeared on Kimi's waist, while a purple skirt appeared on Hana's. Hana pushed back her brown hair, causing it to turn purple with a blue tint. Kimi's threw hers back as well, but hers became longer and part of it was in a ponytail. Winged headpieces formed on their heads and tiaras were placed on their foreheads. A gem appeared on Kimi's and a yellow one appeared on Hana's. They both opened their eyes and striked a pose.

"Wow..I look good!" Kimi squealed. "So uh..what do we do now?" Kimi put her hand behind her head

The light disappeared and they were standing face to face with the youma. "Uh, Solaria? Any ideas?"

"Hana, Kimi, join hands. Now think. Say the first thing that comes to mind." Hana thought for a minute, then it came to her. She raised her left hand in the air. "I call upon the power of dreams!"

"I call upon the power of the heavens!" Kimi raised her right hand in the air.

The two then shouted: "TO GIVE US THE STRENGTH TO SUCCEED!" Two scepters floated down, one purple and one white.

"Dreaming love attack!" Hana waved her scepter.

"Shooting star attack!" Kimi waved her wand.

The attacks combined "What?! No! Nooo!" and the youma turned into dust.

The girls cheered and ran to each other. "We did it!" Hana cheered happily.

"I know! This is awesome! We're super heroes!" Kimi hugged Hana. The two girls transformed back to their original selves.

The cashier scoffed. "You Senshi. I'll be back." He disappeared with a twirl of his cape.

"Geez, I didn't know bad guys worked at mc-donalds..i guess he got demoted..haha!" Kimi laughed

Hana replied with a laugh. "True that!" Her smile faded when she saw the two boys staring at them.

"Uh...what was that" One of the boys asked.

"To heck if I know." Hana sighed. "Now, who are you two?"

"My name is Shane." The lack haired boy raised his hand.

"And my name is Neil." The other boy said

"Cool. I'm Kimiko, but everyone calls me Kimi, and this is my step-sis, Hana."

"Hmm, American are you?" Hana asked.

"Yes, we're both American. My family came here to study medicine." Shane replied.

Neil nodded. "My friend here is a little shy." Shane said. Neil scoffed. "I AM not. I just prefer to be silent. That's all."

"It's alright to be- ngh!" Kimi had a big cut on her stomach. her hand showed blood as she was holding her stomach.

"Kimi! Are you alright?!" Hana exclaimed.

"I-i'm fine..I just..nigh!" Kimi fell on her knees and collapsed.

"KIMI-NEECHAN!" She yelled. She turned to the boys and looked up at them. "Alright, you to know how to treat her right?! Please help her!" Neil looked down at her, and her look of desperation triggered a memory.

A princess was on her knees and crying, while a young prince was wielding a sword. The two were engulfed with flames, as they held each other's hands. He saw this until Shane shook his shoulder. "You alright dude?" He said. Neil nodded and turned to the girls. "This is beyond our work. This needs a hospital." Neil explained.

"That won't be necessary . Use this wand, Hana, and say. "Dream Healing Wish! And her wounds will completely vanish." Solaria informed

Hana summoned her scepter and raised it high. She circled it above her head and pink sparkles fell from it. "Dream Healing...WISH!" The scepter glowed in a pink light and Kimi's wounds disappeared.

"I-i'm..alive?" Kimi stood up

"Kimi-chan!" Hana sighed. She embraced Kimi with joy.

Kimi then looks at Shane into a transe seeing a dark past of her and Shane. She saw a princess on a balcony staring at the stars and then to Shane. She pleaded to help her kingdom. Shane was a knight to protect her at all costs. Kimi then wakes up from the dream. She then faints

"She's exhausted. Seeing her past triggered her to faint"

"Her past?" Hana wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Now's not the time to explain. She needs to rest. I'll come back when she wakes up." Solaria informed

Hana helped Kimi up and Shane walked over to them. He picked her up and carried her princess-style. Hana looked strangely at that. Why is that so familiar, she thought. She saw an image in her mind. Of a girl sleeping and being carried to bed by a prince. Is this a memory? She also thought. But she pushed that aside and led the boys to their house. "So, Solaria. Does our mother know about our pasts" Hana asked.

"No, everyone's memory is erased. That's why you didn't know what was going on." Solaria explained

"Then how are we going to explain this to our mom and dad?" Hana replied

"The time will come when it is right. They'll have to figure it out themselves. Something has to trigger their memory." Solaria informed

Hana sighed. "I mean literally explain, coming home with her unconscious daughter and two strange boys." She turned around and smiled. "Welcome back to Earth, Princess Kimi." She said with a laugh.

"W-what's going on? Why is he holding me?" Kimi got up

"You were unconcious. You're too heavy for me to hold, so Shane here did it. Actually, he did it before I could move." Hana explained

"You..look familliar..I'm having the strangest de javu..have we..met?" Kimi squinted her eyes at Shane

"I don't think.." Shane said

"But..I'm getting it too." Shane replied

"What about you Hana. What's your de javu vision?" Kimi asked

Hana looked over at Neil, who looked away when he saw her. "Eh, he seems familiar, but not much." She answered

"Sure. How about you boys? You want to hang out?" Hana asked

"Sure. Let's go to the park and hang out. Want to Neil?" Shane asked

"Ahh..going to the park at sunset is so romant-I mean uh..beautiful..yeah the sky is beautiful hehehe." Kimi laughed nervously blushing

Hana nodded. "Very beautiful. Like, like a rose. Or a bouquet of flowers. The Earth is truly beautiful." She said. Whoa, she thought, where did that come from?

Kimi-chan stared at the lake, with her hair flowing in the wind. She looks at Shane with a smile. "..?!" Shane's eyes grew small. He sees a young princess staring at him with a smile, then sees Kimi-chan.

Neil looked over at Hana, whose eye's were closed and hands were folded. Her brown hair was flowing gently in the breeze. Neil blushed slightly and saw another vision. This time, he could hear voices. It seemed that Shane, himself, and two young princesses were in it.

"My dear ojii-sama. I cannot wait for tomorrow. Our engagement, remember?" One of the princesses said to Neil. Neil grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My dear princess. I believe that war is coming soon." Neil said

"Your eyes..sparkle like the stars." Shane smiled. "I wanna go there." Kimi pointed. "Hmm? Oh Earth? We cannot leave for there is a battle coming. I must protect you." Shane holds Kimi's hands. "I know..I-i'll!" Kimi's hands covered her face. "Don't cry..we'll be toegether..forever my love." Shane then leans over to give Kimi a kiss. He then sees the present. "Uh? Earth to shane? What are you doing?" Kimi backed away

"O-oh..I'm so sorry, I was just thinking." Shane blushed

Hana looked at her watch. It was 6:39! She shrieked. "Kimi! We've been out WAY too long! Our parents will never believe what we tell them! Lets go!" Hana yelled.

"Man! This is bad! Sorry guys, we gotta go! We'll see you later, bye!" Kimi ran off.

Later that night, the two were let off with a warning, but had to stay in their rooms the rest of the night.

"Well..at least we didn't get grounded." Kimi shrugged

"Yeah..." Hana said over the grumble of her stomach. "But I'm starving."

"Don't worry, I smuggled some snacks before we talked to mom and dad. Want some?" Kimi handed a bag of chips and soda

"Atta girl. I've been rubbing off on you." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I got a bad side of my own, but never really show it." Kimi shrugged

"Mm." Hana looked up at the ceiling. "It's amazing that we have pasts we never knew about. I wonder what we were like." Hana said.

"Probably a guy magnet! Haha did you see how those guys acted around us? Shane almost gave me a kiss!" Kimi squealed

"Did you see how Neil acted around me?" Hana asked, slightly blushing.

" I know! I think he likes you." Kimi winked

"I don't think he wanted to show it though." Hana said. "This may sound weird, but I think we've met before."

"In your dreams? haha, I'm just kidding. " Kimi laughed "Seriously though..I have that feeling too..do you think..they were in our past too?" Kimi looked up

Hana got up and walked towards her window. She opened it and looked up at the stars. There, next to the moon, was a bright star. An image flashed in her mind. A kingdom at war and burning. Two princes going off to fight and their wives having to watch the scene unfold. Hana snapped back to reality and looked back at her sister. "Yeah, I think they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our past begins to emerge**

Kimi and Hana went to sleep the rest of the night. Except, Kimi was up. She quietly opened her window, and jumped carefully. "Sorry sis..I'm gonna have to take a little walk Be back soon, I promise." Kimi thought. She then ran towards the forest.

Hana continued to sleep. She was dreaming about a peaceful kingdom, two sisters ruled it with kindness, and all was well. Until a scary red comet came and things were being destroyed. The sisters used magic and everything disappeared. She then woke up and screamed, looking around her room. Strange thing was, Kimi wasn't there. "Kimi? Hello?" Hana called, walking through the house, soft enough so her parents wouldn't wake up. She sighed. She picked up a flashlight, put on her shoes, and ran outside towards the forest near their house.

Kimi climbed tree through tree trying to find clues. She then climbs down the tree and sighs. "Huh..What's this?" Kimi saw a bright music box that had a princess dancing. "..?!" Kimi's pupils grew small as she saw the past through the music box. She saw a princess and a knight together smiling. The knight gives the princess a music box which had a tiny princess dancing. "This is beautiful..Shane." Kimi closed her eyes smiling. Kimi then sees the present. "This..?" She looks at the music box hearing a familiar melody.

"Kimi! What are doing up there?!" Hana yelled, shining her flashlight at her.

Kimi didn't respond, her eyes were in a transe

"KIMI-ONEECHAN!" Hana shrieked worriedly.

Kimi was in a transe, her eyes stayed open, but they were dark.

Hana dropped her flashlight and began to climb the tall tree. She had no trouble until her foot slipped and she lost her grip on the tree. "OH CRAP! KIMI-CHAN! OPEN YOUR EYES! IM GOING TO DIE!" Hana shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Kimi heard the voice. She shook her head. "HANA! HOLD ON! GRAB MY HAND!" Kimi held her hand towards Hana.

Hana grabbed her hand and was pulled up by Kimi. She hugged her sister and began to cry. "Why? Why didn't you hear me?" Hana sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm a terrible sister!" Kimi began to cry

"No you're not! You're the best sister in the world and my best friend!" Hana cried

"Mine too!" Kimi hugged tightly. She pulled away and picked up the music box. "This.." Kimi handed it to Hana.

Hana looked at the music box. "What is this Onee-chan?"

"I..found this by the woods. When I opened it up, I saw the past of me and Shane. He gave this to me." Kimi dripped a tear down her cheek

Hana opened it and heard the musical tune. She closed her eyes and began to sing. "Birodo no kaori de. Nusunde mo ii. Kono HAATO ginga de. Deatta koi yo...Yofuke no MANTO. Hirogereba niji-iro. Motto motto aishiteru. TAKISHIDO MIRAJU TAKISHIDO MIRAJU."

"You know this song?!" Kimi screamed

"You know it too? I've had it in my head ever since I was 8!" Hana replied.

"Me too! Momma sang it to me, when I went to sleep." Kimi replied back

"I hear a woman singing to me in my dreams when I'm upset. She has such a beautiful voice..." Hana's voice trailed away as she recalled the memory.

"Momma?" Kimi asked

"I guess so." Hana answered. "KIMI-SAN! HANA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called. Hana turned to see their parents being led into the forest by Solaria.

"Oh no.." Kimi groaned

Hana jumped down from the tree and ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. "Oh momma!" Hana cried, tears falling. Her mother began to cry as well and embraced her stepdaughter. Their father, however, was not so pleased with Kimi.

"Papa!" Kimi hugged her father. "I'm sorry, papa!" Her father then sees a vision of a young princess who was hugging her father who was the great ruler and king of the kingdom. "I-i'm s-sorry p-papa!" He heard echoes of the voice. He saw tears on the sad girl's face dripping down on her cheeks. He then sees the present. "Kimi-chan.." He smiled and wiped away Kimi's tears.

"H-how did you find us?" Hana whimpered. "Your little fairy led us to you." Her mother answered.

Solaria looked at us worried. "I am glad you are okay. I have a surprise for you." She smiled

Solaria looked at us worried. "I am glad you are okay. I have a surprise for you." She smiled

"What is your surprise Solaria-san?" Hana asked

Solaria then raised her hand in the air. Two kittens fell in both Hana and Kimi's arms. One had a star shape, and the other a heart.

"This is Twilight, you kitten Kimi"

"Twilight can transform into anything at all. She is a mischevious cat." Solaria smiled

"What about my kitty? Can she transform too?" Hana asked.

"Your cat's name is Yumi. She can transform as well and she can grant wishes." Solaria explained.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Twilight can teleport anywhere at all." Solaria mentioned.

"That's cool. I'm guessing Yumi can too?" Hana said.

"Actually...Two cats can only have two powers each. Like Kimi can teleport anywhere, and you Hana, can grant wishes like her." solaria explained

"You are welcome. These are Diana's kittens. Luna and Artemis' daughter." Solaria explained. "Then..your saying?" Kimi shrieked. "Yes, your mother is Chibiusa and your father is Helios. You girls are part of the moon kingdom as well." Solaria smiled

"So, we're princesses?" Hana said.

"Of course, dear" Solaria smiled. "Your father Helios, was part of Hoshina kingdom, and Chibiusa was part of the moon kingdom. Helios granted wishes, and Chibiusa could teleport." Solaria explained "That's how you got your powers."

Hana turned to her parents with disbelief. "Is this true?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. We wanted you to have a normal life. We did remember what you did. You were very brave, my girls. We should've told you earlier." Chibiusa looked down

"You remember all those stories we told you?" Helios asked

Hana and Kimi both nodded.

"Those stories...were from my mother's adventures. Your grandmother was Neo Queen Serenity, and also known as Sailor Moon. We told you these stories to tell you about your grandmother and grandfather. He was known as Prince Endymion or Tuxedo Mask. He was my father." Chibiusa smiled sadly

"So that's why grandma and grandpa look so young." Hana said.

"Yes." Chibiusa nodded. "Although my mother was a little on the chunky side." She laughed.

"Grandma said you were kinda mean to her." Hana said with a laugh

"You should've seen Rei.." Chibiusa sighed.

"Who is Rei?" Hana and Kimi both asked.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce them. Rei is known as Sailor mars. She can predict the future. Lita is Sailor Jupiter. She can control lightning, and be a very good chef. Ami is Sailor Mercury, She can control water, and is very very smart. Last but not least, Mina. She is known as Sailor Venus, but also Sailor V. She had her own video game." Chibiusa laughed

"Wow, I didn't know there were other Senshi besides us" Hana replied

"Of course." Helioes replied

"So um..can we go in now? I'm freezing." Kimi shivered

"Of course, dear. Then we'll tell you about the Outer Senshi." Chibiusa answered. So, the family came back and explained about the Outer Senshi over breakfast.

"My best friend..was Hotaru..also known as the firefly of death..She was the goddess of destruction. She was very quiet, but very nice." Chibiusa smiled sadly.

Hana looked down sadly. "She must've been very brave. To sacrifice her life to save everyone. I don't think I would be able to do that." Hana replied sadly.

"To do what's right, you would risk anything to help. Like you and Kimi. You saved us all."

Hana's eyes shrank. "We did?" She exclaimed

"Yes. You were very brave. You only knew your powers for a short time, but you did it anyways." Helios explained

Hana looked down. "Wow, that's amazing. How come we don't remember anything?"

"Having a new future erased your memory, therefore you only know what is going on right now." Chibiusa explained

"Oh, how do we get back our memories?"

"Your visions that you saw, triggered it. You were so desperate to know what happened, you made the past trigger." Helios explained

"So, if I just want to remember, it will happen?"

"Easier said then done. You have to actually want it. It's not that simple." Chibiusa explained.

"When you looked at that music box, the melody was some-what familiar to you guys. This song, is the anthem of the moon kingdom. It's called the star locket song." Chibiusa replied

"Oh." Hana said. She closed her eyes and folded her hands. Please, she thought, my past self, let me see my memories please. Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she froze.

"Hana?! Can you hear me? Hana!" Kimi shook her shoulders

Hana's eyes remained blank. "Wow, she triggered a memory. That's impressive." Chibiusa commented

"Another memory?" Kimi gasped.

"Yes, she somehow triggered a memory. She may lose it if she is pulled out of her trance." Helios said.

"But will she remember?" Kimi asked

"Perhaps, but for now let's wait." He added.

"Alright." Kimi nodded. Kimi then opens up the music box and sings the star locket song.

Birodo no kaori de.  
Nusunde mo ii.  
Kono HAATO ginga de.  
Deatta koi yo...Yofuke no MANTO. Hirogereba niji-iro.  
Motto motto aishiteru.  
TAKISHIDO MIRAJU TAKISHIDO MIRAJU

Hana saw a princess, who was burned and scarred, while crying. "I can't do it. I'm a failure." She said. She walked over to the princess. "At what?" Hana asked. The princess sniffed. "I can't use my magic right. I'll never be able to do it." She said. Hana knelt down to the princess and wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry. I'm struggling at something as well." Hana admitted. "At what?" Princess asked. Hana sighed. "I'm struggling at recovering my memories. I want to know about who I was in the past." Hana explained. Princess looked at her sympathetically. "Well, unlike me, you shouldn't give up. Keep trying even if it's hard." She said. Hana smiled. "You should keep trying too. Here, maybe I can help you." Hana helped the princess to her feet. She joined hands with her and raised her left hand. "I call upon the power of dreams!" She yelled. The princess followed her lead and raised her right hand. "To give me the strength to succeed!" She said. "Dream Healing...WISH!" They both shouted. Suddenly, all of the princess's wounds disappeared. She hugged Hana and smiled. "Thank you, friend. You helped me figure it out. Who are you exactly?" Hana smiled. "My name is Hana." The princess gasped. "That's my name too! Where are you from?" Hana sighed. "I'm from the future. I am YOU." The princess gasped. "No way!" Hana nodded. "With all I've seen, I believe it's possible. Now, I must go. Bye-bye me. Say hello to Neil for me." Hana then disappeared. Another princess came towards her. "Who were you talking to, sister?" Hana laughed. "Myself."

Kimi finished her song and looked over at Hana. "This melody..I remember momma singing it." Kimi mumbled

Hana's eyes returned to normal and laid back on the couch.

"What did you see, Hana?" Kimi asked

"Uh...actually, I helped a girl with her magic. She looked kinda like me and had the same name as me." Hana explained.

"Could it be..your past self?" Kimi asked. "Did you see momma, papa, or grandma, and grandpa?"

She shook her head. "No. Only me. Sorry." Hana said.

"Oh.. Well..maybe we will see them again someday." Kimi smiled.

"We can ask grandma and grandpa at thanksgiving." Hana said.

"Yeah. I wonder how grandma's friends are doing." Kimi said.

"I hope ok. Now lets watch some TV." Hana turned on the TV and the news was on. There was a breaking news story happening. "Breaking news! There is a robbery in process at Kay jewelers. The cops have just been informed and are on their way." Hana's eyes were small and looked at Kimi

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kimi smiled

Hana nodded slowly and pulled out her pendant.

Kimi raised her pendant. "CELESTIAL POWER!"

Hana waved her hand over her pendant and raised it high. "DREAM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" Kimi and Hana both yelled

Sparkles fell around them and covered their skin. A ribbon seemed to emerge from their pendants and wrapped around their bodies to form a leotard. The ribbon wrapped around Hana's arms, creating golden cuffs, while Kimi's arms had silver cuffs. The ribbon wrapped around their legs and created purple boots for Hana and white heels for Kimi. A white skirt with purple and green edges appeared on Kimi's waist, while a purple skirt appeared on Hana's. Hana pushes back her brown hair, causing it to turn purple with a blue tint. Kimi's threw hers back as well, but hers became longer and part of it was in a ponytail. Winged headpieces formed on their heads and tiaras were placed on their foreheads. A gem appeared on Kimi's and a yellow one appeared on Hana's. they both opened their eyes and striked a pose

"Alright, let's go!" Kimi ran fast

"Wait a moment!" Chibiusa called.

"Huh? What's up? We need to go soon, momma!" Kimi whined

Chibiusa pulled out a pendant. "You forget that I'm a Senshi too." She explained.

"No way! You mean you're gonna?!" Kimi squealed

"Yup. MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" Chibiusa yelled.

Chibiusa's body began to glow. Their were sparkles covering her torso, then a leotard appeared. She has a ribbon forming from her pendant, and turns into a bow. She is wearing a white skirt with pink and yellow stripes on the edge. She holds up her hands and feathers are circling her arms, and eventually there are white gloves with pink stripes on the edge. She has a red bow Her boots are pink with moon insignia on the top of her boots. She is wearing a pink collar with a heart shaped symbol. Her head then shows a moon symbol, then a golden tiara shows up. She has wing pieces and red spheres on her piggy-tails on her head. She then strikes a pose

"You look awesome mama!" Kimi jumped up and down

"Thanks punkin." Sailor Chibi Moon said. "Now lets go Helios!" Helios had now transformed into his half human/half pegasus form.

"Wow papa.." Kimi stared at Helios' horn

"Yes, I am part pegasus.." Helios sighed

" I fell in love with him when he began to appear in my dreams." Sailor Chibi Moon sighed

"Yes, and so did I. You still look beautiful as always." Helios smiled

Sailor Chibi Moon blushed, but pped when she remembered the current situation. "Everyone! Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded

"Huh? Who are you freaks?!" The robbers said. "I'm Sailor Celestia! Champion of Illusion and Worlds. In the name of the heavens, I'll punish you!" Kimiko crossed her arms and pointed to the robbers

"I'm Sailor Dream! Protector of Dreams and Dear Wishes. In the name of dreams, I'll punish you!" Hanako crossed her arms and pointed to the robbers.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon, the champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Chibi Moon crossed her arms and pointed to the robbers

Suddenly, one of the guys recognized Kimi. "Kimi-chan? Is that you?" He said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!"

"It's me, Shane." He said, taking off his mask.

"B-but?!" Kimi started to cry

"We're doing this for a good reason, I swear!" He assured

"Just..leave me alone, I can't hurt you!" Kimiko transformed back to her normal self then ran away

"No wait! I was going to say I was searching for a jewel with Neil! We want to remember who we are!" He shouted

It was too late. Kimiko ran off

Shane sighed. "Oh God...what have I done?" He groaned. Hana looked sympathetically at him. "What exactly are you trying to find?" She asked.

Kimiko secretly kid behind the bushes. "If you want the truth..I'll show you." Kimiko then transformed herself into a princess.

Kimiko rhen comes back to Shane. "Remember me?" Kimi put her hand on Shane's shoulder. "Please remember

Shane blushed. "You''re the girl! You're the girl from my visions! I found you!" He exclaimed. Hana's eyes grew small. "Kimi-chan...what happened?"

"I showed him I was a princess..So his memory would trigger. I'm guessing you remember now?" Kimiko asked

Shane's body glows, and then he has an outfit as a knight. "You..look just like the guy in my dreams.." Kimi blushed

Hana closed her eyes. Her brown hair became purplish-blue and her senshi outfit became a long white dress. She opened her eyes and walked towards Neil.

"My knight and shining armor...I..love you" Kimiko blushed.

Neil's body glows and he is dressed like a knight. Hana embraced him softly. "My prince, I found you."Suddenly, her eyes go dark and she collapses.

"Hana? What's wrong?! Hana?!" Kimi shakes her shoulders. "Niel! Do something!"

Helios walked over to Hana's unconscious body and sighed. "She triggered another memory."

"Man..this is starting to worry me a lot.." Kimiko sighed. "Should we take he home, or just wait for her to wake up?"

"Our best bet would be to take her home." Chibiusa suggested. Suddenly, Neil stooped down, picked up Hana, and began to carry her like a princess. While getting comments from strangers saying: "That's something you don't see everyday." "Is this some sort of cosplay group?" "Is that girl really unconscious?"

"What's wrong? Don't you ever see a princess being carried by a prince?" Kimiko winked at the strangers

A girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes looked at the two suspiciously. "Princess?" She said

"We're almost here, sweet-heart" Chibiusa smiled at Hana

Hana didn't respond, eyes still dark

Everyone finally got into the Hoshina's residence.

Hana was seeing another vison with her past self in it. She was embracing Neil, while crying. "Please, please don't leave me..." She cried. Neil shook his head. "I have to protect you. I'm sorry." He said, pulling away from her and unsheathing his sword. As soon as he walked away, Hana walked over to her. "Hey me." She looked up and saw Hana smiling. "It's you! I mean me. What are you here again?" She asked. "I dunno. I guess this is another memory fragment I'm seeing. Weirdly enough, I was with Neil." Hanako's eyes grew small. "You mean my Neil? In the future?" Hana nodded. "How is he?" She asked impatiently. "Well, he's studying medicine at the moment." Suddenly, Hana's body began to glow and disappear. "Back to the future with me again." Hana said. "I'll see you again soon." Then she disappeared.

Hana awoke and found herself on the living room couch. Everyone had turned back to normal and was looking down at her.

"Welcome back. What did you see?" Kimiko asked

"Well, I saw myself again and this time Neil." Hana explained

"What happened?" Kimiko asked

"'It seemed that he was going to fight someone or something."

"Hana.." Neil spoke

"Yeah?" Hana replied

"I'm..sorry I've been so quiet. It's just that..I like you so much, I don't want to say the wrong thing and make you not like me." Neil explained

Hana blushed as well. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I feel a romance coming on! Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kimiko cheered

Hana glared at Kimi coldly and she froze

"What? You both like eachother." Kimiko shrugged

Hana turned to Neil and leaned close to him. She sighed and kissed him, Neil's eyes growing small. An image of her in the past kissing Neil caused her head to hurt and for her to pull away from him.

"AWWW" Me and Shane sighed

"Real mature, Shane." Hana groaned, holding her head. "Can someone get me an icepack?"

"Sure thing, Honey!" Chibiusa went inside the kitchen and poured Ice into a plastic bag. "Here you go"

"Thanks mom." Hana laid back on the couch and held the icepack on her head.

"Sometimes, a big vision can cause a head-ace, but that's normal" Solaria informed

"Thanks for the tip." Hana replied sarcastically. Yumi jumped on to Hana's lap and she began to pet her.

"Where's my little Twilie?" Kimi looked around. She suddenly sees a kitten pop out of nowhere. "AHH!" Kimi screamed. "Meow" Twilight smiled. "Pesky cat, Solaria is right, you are a little trickster." Kimi mumbled

Hana giggled and turned to her kitty. "I wish this headache would go away." Suddenly, the pain was gone. "Hey, my head doesn't hurt anymore! Did you do that Yumi?"

"Yeah!" Yumi spoke.

"YUMI CAN TALK?!" Kimi screamed. "Yeah, and so can I. Bout time you figured that out" Twilight said

"Huh, did she just?" Then Twilight did the same thing.

"Yes Kimiko-san. I can transform and so can my sister." Yumi explained

"Yeah, Solaria told us but..SHE DIDN"T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" Kimi screamed

"*sigh* Twilight, show them again, please." Yumi said

"I don't need to, I already showed her." Twilight turned her head

"Just come over here!" Yumi said

"You are as annoying as that Kiwi girl.." Twilight groaned. "IT'S KIMI!" Kimiko yelled

Yumi sighed. "Well sorry."

"Why are you so mean. Aren't kitties supposed to be nice and fluffy?" Kimiko whined

"This is reality," Twilight sighed. "Says the cat that is talking to me!" Kimi growled

Hana sighed. "Everyone just calm down! My head's starting to hurt again due to your yelling!"

Kimi and Twilight sat down quietly

"Now, can we eat something? I'm starving." Hana asked.

"Yeah." Kimiko got up "H-hey um Kimiko.." Shane stuttered. "Yeah, what's up?" Kimiko asked. "Would you like to um..go on a date?" Shane blushed. "I would love to." Kimiko kissed Shane on the cheek. "Hehe" Shane blushed again

Hana turned to Neil. "What about you Neil?" Hana asked

"If you don't uh mind guys..I sort of want this to be just me and Kimi." Shane mumbled

"Hey! I'm hungry too!" Hana complained

"We can go somewhere else. I want to be alone with you too." Neil smiled

Hana smiled. "Alright."


End file.
